Breakup in Paris
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: What would happen if Cody was the one who met Jean Luc in the park instead of Bailey? My version of the Breakup in Paris episode... One shot. Cody x Jean Luc.


Okay, another one shot.

When I watched saw Breakup in Paris episode a few weeks ago, this idea just suddenly popped into my head. And now I've finally put it to paper (metaphorically speaking).

I really enjoyed writing this, and I honestly hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much.

P.S. I don't own anything. Except for my very active imagination, that is... ;)

Alright then, onto the show!**  
><strong>

**₪•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•₪**

**Breakup in Paris**

**₪•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•◦•₪**

"You are going to love your present, Bailey," I told my girlfriend over the phone, smiling proudly at the work of art before me. "It's handmade with lots of love…"

"I can't wait to see it! What is it?" she asked from the other end of the line, sounding almost as excited as I was.

"Okay, No. I can't tell what it is," I told her, hanging up after air kissing her through the phone.

"I can't tell what it is either…" I heard some guy say in a French accent, turning around to see who it was.

"It's supposed to be the Eiffel Tower," I told him, wondering if he was blind for not noticing.

"Ah, so you're an impressionist?" he asked, smirking like a complete doof. "Which I should've guessed, because you have already made quite an impression on me…"

"Uhm, I have a girlfriend…" I told him awkwardly, completely dumbfounded by the fact that some random French guy was actually flirting with me.

"And I have a goldfish," he told me, taking a step closer. "See, look how much we are learning about each other… I am Jean Luc. And you are?"

"Cody," I told him politely, wondering how I was going to let him down softly. "Listen, you're very sweet Jean Luc, but I'm making this as an anniversary gift for my girlfriend. Remember? The one I mentioned four seconds ago…"

"No, no, no, no… Let me paint a portrait of you as your gift," he offered, leading me over to a nearby bench before I had the chance to object. "You know, as beautiful as you are, you belong on the canvas."

'_Wait a second. Did he just call me beautiful?' _I thought to myself, my brain unable to register what was happening.

"Uh, okay?" I told him, not sure what else to say. "But put Bailey in it too. She's my _girlfriend_. Mention number three…"

"But of course," he said, taking the picture I was holding out to him. "Now, be very still..."

xXxXx

"How much longer?" I asked him about half an hour later. "My lips are cramping."

"Perhaps I could massage them for you with my lips?" he said, approaching me from behind his canvas.

"You know, I think you would really like Bailey," I told him as he kept getting closer, hoping it would throw him off track. "She's very creative. One time, she wrote me an opera based on the periodic table. She said I was hotter than Plutonium…"

"I do not know much about chemistry, other than that you and I have it…" he said, leaning in closer to me.

'_Okay, this is going way too far,' _I thought to myself, staring at him completely confounded.

"Have I ever mentioned that Bailey, my girlfriend, can neuter a bull with her bare hands?" I asked him, slightly irritated now.

"That would discourage me..." he said, finally putting his arm around my shoulder. "If I were not French."

"You are a _very_ persistent people…" I said awkwardly, trying to shrug his hand off me. "Now can you please get back to finishing that painting?"

"Anything for you mon petit beau garcon…" he said, finally releasing me from his grip.

xXxXx

"Just one last stroke, and… Voila," he said, smiling at me from behind his canvas. "So, what do you think?"

He turned the painting around to reveal me sitting next to a pig-nosed, wildly freckled Bailey.

"Very funny, but now I don't have a gift!" I fumed, trying to storm off.

"Wait no, no, no, no… Okay, I can paint it the way you see her. Okay? You can pick it up tomorrow," he said, and I could actually see a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. "But right now, let's have dinner…"

"I have a better idea. You keep painting, and I'll go sightseeing," I told him, finally making my escape.

I decided to head up to the Eiffel Tower, hoping I'd still be able to catch Bailey up there. I remembered her mentioning something about a rehearsal, having absolutely no idea what that meant.

But when I finally got to the top, I saw the last thing I ever expected to see… Bailey in the arms of another man.

"You are the most beautiful boy in all of the world," I heard her say, looking deeply into his eyes. "Your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky…"

And after hearing that last line, I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the ship, tears pouring down my face. And they continued to do so until I eventually cried myself to sleep in my cabin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I made my way over to the juice bar as soon as I got up, not wanting to be alone with my thoughts. I was kind of hoping to find Zack there, but I remembered that it was his day off.<p>

"I just can't believe Bailey would kiss someone else on the night before _our_ anniversary… I hate women!" I yelled out, smashing my half eaten bag of crisps in anger.

Just then, Mr Moseby came walking by, complete with a bicycle wheel around his neck.

"Uh, nice a-tyre…" I told him mockingly, practically forcing myself not to burst out laughing.

"Oh…" he replied in annoyance, shooting me a death glare.

"Uhm, why is one of your kneecaps pointing backwards?" I asked in amazement, wondering what ill fate befell the poor man before me.

"I got punched and pummelled by peeved Parisians," he replied, looking rather defeated. "Just because I won the Tour de France, without technically being entered in it…"

I just stared at him confusedly, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

All of a sudden, a delivery man appeared behind me, handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thank you," I told him as he left, wondering who they could possibly be from.

I opened the card and started to read it. "Happy anniversary Codykins. Meet me at the top of the Eiffel tower at 7 for the most romantic evening of your life. Love, Bailey."

As soon as I finished reading the note, I threw the flowers to the ground, viciously trampling them to death.

"Take that you no-good cheating bitch!" I yelled before storming off, leaving a very confused Mr Moseby behind.

I'm not sure why, but when I finally regained my senses I was standing right in front of the park where I met Jean Luc yesterday. I decided that a little attention was just what I needed to help me forget about Bailey. At least _he actually_ appreciated me.

"Ah, the beautiful Cody!" he said as soon as he saw me, smiling from ear to ear. "Your painting, it is fini…"

I just looked at him with sadness in my eyes, wondering if I made the right decision by coming here.

"So, what do you think? Good?" he asked, showing it to me.

And even though it was beautiful, the sight of Bailey's face made me furious. And before I could help myself, I punched a hole right through her face.

"A simple 'I don't like it' would have sufficed," he said, looking a little disappointed.

"Sorry… The painting is wonderful," I told him, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings. "Uhm, was wonderful… It's Bailey who stinks!"

"No, no, no, no, no…" he said once again, stopping me before I could storm off once more. "What is wrong mon chéri?"

"Nothing," I told him, not sure if I wanted to talk about it. "I'm fine."

Butthe next thing I knew, I just blurted out everything.

"I saw Bailey kissing another guy!" I told him, a few tears spilling over my eyelids.

"Oh no. That is awful!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

And I let him.

A few minutes later, London came running out of nowhere, pushing me and Jean Luc apart.

"Hey you hunk, unhand that hick!" she told him, shooting him a death glare.

"London? What are you doing here?" I asked her, confused.

"Helping people," she replied, turning her attention towards me. "I know. Crazy, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the heiress, but at the same time I wondered who tricked her into doing this.

"Meanwhile, I haven't shopped in two days!" she exclaimed. "If you listen closely, you can hear my credit cards softly weeping…"

"Oh, don't be ridicu… Whoa, that's creepy!" I said as she held them up to my ear, completely flabbergasted.

"Look, Bailey's freaking out because instead of being on your anniversary date, you're here with some sleazy French guy!" she said scoldingly, giving me a suspicious look. "No offence," she added, gesturing towards Jean Luc.

"Oh, none taken!" he replied happily, clearly used to being called a sleaze.

"Why should Bailey care what I do?" I asked her angrily, folding my arms across my chest. "I saw her yesterday on top of the Eiffel Tower, kissing some hideous French guy with horrible highlights!"

"Uhm, that hideous French guy was Zack…" she told me, a snide smirk spreading across her face.

"Wait, what? Zack was the one kissing Bailey?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"No, they didn't kiss," she told me, giving me a chance to calm down before going on. Bailey dragged Zack on a practice date so her anniversary with you would be perfect."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, still not completely understanding the situation.

"Because she loves you," London replied, giving me a look that practically screamed 'duh!'

"Well, I don't think I love _her_ anymore…' I said before I could stop myself, putting my arm around Jean Luc's shoulder.

"You're seriously gonna leave her for this poorly dressed French dude?" she asked me in complete amazement.

I looked over to Jean Luc, who held the most captivating smile on his face that I'd ever seen. And that's when I knew what I had to do.

"Yes. Because instead of making me cry, Jean Luc actually made me feel special," I replied, looking into his deep blue eyes.

I wasn't really sure what was happening. It was almost as though he'd put me under a spell or something. But I loved the way Jean Luc made me feel. And I never wanted that feeling to end.

"Okay…" London said happily before disappearing into the endless crowd of people outside the park.

"I'm really sorry about you and Bailey," Jean Luc said, staring back into my eyes.

"Don't be," I told him, finally pressing my lips against his tightly.

He started kissing back immediately, taking complete control a few seconds later. He nibbled on my lower lip, causing me to part my lips slightly. And the next thing I knew, his tongue was inside my mouth, exploring every corner and crevice it had to offer.

I tried mimicking his actions, feeling a little lost due to my inexperience with kissing a guy. But I had to admit. This was a lot better than any kiss I'd ever shared with Bailey.

A few seconds later, he pulled away, completely out of breath.

"Wow, you're really good at that," he said in his French accent, making me blush.

"Thanks," I replied shyly, feeling my cheeks flare up even more.

He just smiled at me, and I lost myself in his captivating eyes.

Then all of a sudden he started kissing my neck. I moaned slightly as he started sucking on one spot in particular, knowing that I'd have a very visible hickey in the morning. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling of his lips now moving across my jawline.

I pushed my hands underneath his shirt, unable to control my actions anymore. He was driving me completely wild, his kisses now trailing across my collarbone.

I caressed his slightly protruding six pack with my fingertips, loving the feeling. I moved my hands higher across his torso, eventually letting them come to rest on his shoulders. I had to regain my composure somehow before I ended up doing something I'd regret later.

But before I could get myself to that point, he pulled my shirt over my head and started placing soft kisses all over my half-naked body. I decided to pull his shirt off as well, not wanting to be the only one standing half naked in a public park. Luckily the night had descended upon us, and the park was practically empty now.

I took a few moments to take in the utter beauty of Jean Luc's naked torso, the sight of his subtle six pack sending me completely over the edge. I'd never thought that I would actually consider another man to be beautiful, but Jean Luc was the epitome of perfection.

"Wow," I blurted out before I could stop myself, watching as a proud smirk spread across the Frenchman's face.

"You're not too bad yourself," he said, winking at me.

And with that, he smashed our lips together again. We made out for a few minutes before a crazy idea suddenly popped inside my head. For some reason I wanted to see the rest of him naked as well.

So I slowly dropped to my knees and loosened his belt buckle, watching his face for any signs of objection. But instead he just smiled at me. And that was all the encouragement I needed.

I pulled his pants down slowly, revealing his black skin-tight boxer briefs, as well as a _very_ visible erection. I watched as my hand moved with a mind of its own, touching his rock hard appendage through the soft material. A slight moan escaped his throat as I started moving my hand slowly, loving the feeling of his clothed boner beneath my fingertips.

I finally mustered up the courage to go further, curling my thumbs around the waistband of his underwear. I practically yanked the piece of cloth right off, desperately wanting to see what it hid first hand.

I gasped as Jean Luc's erection sprang to life before me, inadvertently licking my lips at the sight. I looked up at him, only to see him smile down at me, well aware of the thoughts that were running through my mind.

I grasped the appendage firmly in my hand, stroking it ever so slowly. I started building up a rhythm, speeding up my movements every now and then. And a few minutes later, I was jerking him like there was no tomorrow.

"Cody, stop. I do not want this to end yet," I heard him say, his hands grasping my hair firmly.

I did as I was told and stopped what I was doing, looking up at the beautiful French boy once more.

He pushed me down so that I was lying on my back, dropping to his knees before me. He undid my pants and pulled them off, taking my yellow boxer briefs with them. But before I could make any objections, I felt his beautiful lips wrap around the head of my cock.

I let out a very audible moan as he started twirling his tongue around, loving the feeling of his warm mouth down there. And before I knew it, he was bobbing his head up and down like a pro. He took me all the way into his mouth, and I could feel the tip of my cock press against his uvula every time he moved, sending waves of pleasure down my spine.

A few minutes later, I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Jean Luc! I'm cumming!" I yelled, erupting load after load into his mouth.

It was by far the most intense orgasm I'd ever felt, and the fact that he swallowed every last drop of my semen just added to the sexiness of the whole situation.

"Hmmm… You taste really good," he said, looking up at me.

I smiled back at him, secretly hoping that this night wasn't over yet. But I definitely wasn't expecting him to put his fingers into my mouth a few seconds later.

I did what was expected of me and sucked on them, coating them with my saliva. I was really starting to get confused when he pulled them out a few seconds later, not really sure what was going on. But I was enlightened soon enough when he pressed one of his fingers into my ass.

"Ahh," I blurted out, completely taken aback by the intrusion.

"Don't worry, it will get better," he told me reassuringly, looking deeply into my eyes. "I promise."

I just nodded and tried to keep myself from making any further outbursts as he started to slowly move his finger in and out of my anus. And after a while, it actually started to feel good. Until he decided to add another finger, that is.

He moved his two fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch my walls as much as he possibly could. And just as I was getting used to having two fingers inside me, he inserted the third one.

I couldn't help myself from letting out a strained yelp. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, reminding me of the promise he'd made me earlier. I just nodded and gritted my teeth, hoping that this would start to feel good soon.

I let out a relieved sigh as he finally pulled his fingers out of me. But the relief was short lived as I felt his fingers being replaced by something else. Something big…

"Oh God," I cried out as he entered me, slowly pushing his way inside.

He started pulling out slowly, obviously trying his best not to cause me too much pain. And though I appreciated the gesture, I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through with this.

He started to build up a steady rhythm, but the pain was becoming too much for me to bear. Just as I was about to tell him to stop, though, he hit something at the back of my rectum that sent waves of pleasure exploding throughout my body.

And before I could even recover from the first time, he hit it again. And again. And again. And pretty soon I was screaming out his name in complete ecstasy.

"Oh God, Cody. I'm so close," he told me, increasing his pace.

"Me. Too…" I told him in between breaths, only now realizing that I started to stroke myself somewhere along the way.

A few seconds later, I erupted all over my chest. And, exactly three seconds after I was done, I could feel Jean Luc release his seed inside of me.

"Oh my God," he said as he finally pulled out, collapsing on the ground next to me.

"That was amazing," I told him, pressing my lips against his once again. "I'm really glad I chose you over Bailey. She would've never been able to make me feel like this."

"Not nearly as glad as I am," he replied, pulling my body closer to his. "Now what say you we go back to my apartment and do this all night long?"

"Works for me," I said excitedly, pulling on my clothes.

And as soon as Jean Luc was dressed as well, we headed out of the park and into the romantic streets of Paris.

He held out his hand, which I gladly accepted, and we walked into the moonlight, together.


End file.
